


Follow my Footsteps

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack gets their asses handed to them, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Could you imagine though if this was canon, DOnt you DARE CURSE", Dont you are swear in front of Stiles, Everyone is like whoa stiles calm down, Gen, He takes no shit from anyone, I bet he curses a lot, I bet the kid Stiles punched switched schools, I named him Genim like other people, I think Derek is scared for his life, It be freaking hilarious, Like "HELL NO, No wait he does, Pack, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scott doesn't do something stupid for once, Sheriff doesnt wanna mess with his own son, Stiles is a middle aged mother, because he's like his wife, he is a badass with a bat, its funny because Stiles is a cutie, like his mamma, so close, that will give you tough motherly love if you curse, with a side of go sit in the corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like it when people curse. He may have over reacted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow my Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I really wish this was canon.

All throughout Stiles’s childhood his mother taught him to never say curses. If he ever was caught saying one she would frown which caused Stiles mutual displeasure, and she would softly say, “Now Genim, that’s not a nice word. I’m sorry but no dessert for tonight.” Not saying bad words were programmed in his brain and he would reprimand anyone who said them. It was one of the reasons he wasn’t so popular. Even after his mother’s death he never spoke swears and he would still tell off someone who did. Scott learned that after his mother’s death Stiles was a lot stricter with cursing and he found out the hard way, so he tried not to do it in front of him. His father on an off day would sometimes swear and Stiles would tell him off and not let him have any leaning space in his diet for a week. He always tried to avoid his son when he was stressed. 

With the new problems of werewolves and hunters Stiles still held an iron fist in the no swearing zone. Sometimes he was a little too scared and tired that he became oblivious to the curses being stringed into sentences. Like in the hospital with Derek and his crazy uncle, when Derek called Peter’s nurse a crazy girl dog, he wanted to yell at him and tell him to go sit in a corner, but Derek was trying to not let him get eaten alive, so he let it slide. Most of the time nowadays he let it slide because everyone had so much more important things than being scolded by a teenager that acted like a middle aged house wife, he was the pack mom after all. But still every time a no-no word was said he flinched and held down his anger.

The Alpha pack had surrounded them in an old warehouse. Stiles still couldn’t believe that Scott was stupid enough to lead the Alphas to them. He was currently pressed up against a wall with a knife in his boot and his special bat hanging from his belt, his very cool belt with a wolf as the buckle. Everyone else was fanned out in front of him, Derek in the front. He could hear the faint growling coming from their throats. One of the women of the pack stepped forward, “What do we have here?” 

“Get out of my territory.” Derek snarled. Stiles could feel the adrenaline pulsing under his skin.

“You really think we are going to listen to you?” She laughed, her eyes turning a deep red. “You really fucking think we’re going to listen to a stupid little bitch of a pack?” 

“Get-. “ Derek started but then was cut off by Stiles pushing to the front, with an big frown on his face. He smelled heavily of anger.

“I have had ENOUGH with all of this. I was being lenient because I thought everyone was stressed, but NOT ANYMORE!” He shouted stepping in front of Derek bat in hand. “No cursing in this town. Nu-uh, no way, you will go sit in the corner and think about what you have done or so help me god I will end you.”

“Look the human-.” The woman started but was cut off from Stiles bat hitting her across her face. She fell back and let out a howl of pain. Stiles breathed heavily as he looked down on her with crazy eyes.  
“Go. In. The. Corner. Now.” He gritted through his teeth. She whimpered and crawled away to her pack, who was staring at Stiles with astonishment. His pack looked at him with wide eyes, but Scott was the only one who wasn’t. He saw what Stiles would do to people who cursed too much. When they were in 6th grade, a year after mamma Stilinski died, Stiles punched a boy in the face for calling a girl a bitch. No one knew about the story because they made the boy lie about the ugly bruise around his eye. 

A man from the pack looked from Derek to Stiles and then said, “We will leave today.” The twins picked up the woman who was now unconscious, and had blood dripping down her face. As they left no one spoke. After he saw the wolves leave he turned and faced his friends.

“Now listen here, no one and I mean NO ONE will ever curse while I am in a 5 mile radius, okay?” He breathed. They all nodded quickly, and he let his body relax. Sweet plans of revenge came to him, “If you do you will have to wash the clothes, clean the house, cook, and have no dessert for a week. No exceptions.” They all nodded again. “Good, now let’s go home.”


End file.
